


Clingy Robot Sticking to Love for 15 years

by Amafuwa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, M/M, i refused to write Ouma as Oma, kinda spoilerish, this is shorter than I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amafuwa/pseuds/Amafuwa
Summary: A Kiibouma 'Clingy Boy Sticking to Love for 15 years' songfic, when Kiibo write a love letter to Ouma for 15 years straight and got no reply.(Contain some spoiler in the game. Please read at all of your own risk)





	Clingy Robot Sticking to Love for 15 years

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kiibouma songfic. The song name is Clingy Boy Sticking to Love for 15 years by Ie Ura Manbou ga Shindeiru-P. It's a vocaloid song, the singer is VY2 Yuuma incase you're interested :D
> 
> The story it's not exactly the same as the song, but it's still a story about sending love letter to the person that main character love for 15 years straight and never received the reply.
> 
> This if written from Kiibo perspective, and sorry if he is kinda OOC.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so forgive me if there are mistakes on this fic.

So, this is the scenario. You’re a robot from metal and wires. To be exact, you’re a fully self-functional AI that can respond to human interaction like a human. You also has an array of abilities to assist others. Your existence is created to help people, and you settled to go to school because that’s the thing that human normally do. Robot like you aren’t supposed to has human emotions, such as anger, sad, happy, love et cetera. But you didn’t.

It’s all started on your first ecounter with him. No, that thing didn’t share similarities with shoujo manga story when the main character fall in love at the first sight. Your love story isn’t a fairytale or bedtime stories neither, when the prince must save the princess. Your one-sided love with him is kinda complicated. To be honest, you didn’t ever expected yourself to fall in love with a person like him.

His name is Ouma Kokichi. He self-proclaimed SHSL Supreme Leader, who lead an organization called ‘DNA Integrated Cybernatic Enterprises’ or you can just call it DICE, with 10.000 members... although no one has a prove of his statement. His personality is the opposite of leader in general. Leader supposed to be the reliable, trustworthy, can handle their organization in whatever conditions. But he doesn’t. His personality is kinda childhish, and he always mock and tease you because you’re a robot. Especially, he is a liar.

Strangely enough, his personality is the reason you fall in love with him. His personality can actually make you feel that you’re not a robot, just a human with their natures. You can feel various human expression, such as anger, happy, sad, suprised, et cetera. That’s sounds kinda rude, but that is the truth. You don’t want to admit the fact you actually admire that boy named Ouma because he make a piece of metal junk like you can forgot what you really are. Even though he is kinda robophobic.

That fact make you find a way to confess your love to him. Actually, you can confess to him directly and in front of your classmates, but you didn’t given that kind of ability by the professor who made you at the first. Besides, there are still possibilites for that boy to reject you. Furthermore, it’s totally impossible if he choose a creature from a solid material that is typically hard, shiny, malleable, fusible, and ductile, with good electrical and thermal conductivity like you over 7 million human who still safe and sound in the Earth. Moreover, it’s not a big problem for you if you choose to bury your feelings and choose that than confess to him then get rejected... if you actually can. You are just robot, not a human, yet you have human emotions. From a story you’ve heard before, human emotions can control the robot itself, and the robot will forgot the reason it actually existed at the first place. That’s sounds like a lie, but you will confess to him in whatever method anyways.

Settling things isn’t a easy task to done, but do the things that you’ve been settled is harder. Confess their love isn’t a easy task even for a creature with mind and soul like humans. Cheer him when he is in the state of despair? No, you will not let yourself to let him fall into despair. Call him for a date then confess your love? No, that boy will ruin the atmosphere or doesn’t even agree to your invitation. Make a plan when you and that boy trapped in the same room? Of course not, he is smarter than most people thinks. Maybe he knows you are the one behind this case even though you lie to him or do not say anything. ‘Accidentaly’ confess to him when you argue with him? Nah, it won’t do any works. If he ask the most common question from him, “Hey, do robots have dick?” then you argue with him because it’s robophobic, rude, and weird. After that, he will mock you because you’re just a robot. You will argue with him to not be so robophobic, even though he won’t listen and keep blabbering. If he humiliates about robot like he usually do and you just reply with “Because I love you!”, thereafter you’d die of second-hand embrassment or maybe overheat because of that. It would be so awkward and ‘awkward’ situation sometimes make humans want to die, so you wouldn’t let yourself confess in this kind of situation.

Send love letter? No, the chance that he will ripped out the letter is high. He is the kind of person that thinks love letter is boring and lame. But even so, you can write all of your emotions on a letter, although you don’t even send the letter to him. Yosh, it was settled. Your past self wouldn’t expect himself to send a love letter to your crush, and it’s been 9 years since the first day you send it though you still keep sending it right now. And, you didn’t expected he wouldn’t reply at your letter, not even a word or a face that’s explain a lot. You’re not suprised because it’s him after all, but still a bit dissapointed.

You still remember it, even though it’s vague. At the first year, almost everyday you write a love letter with burning passion. At the first, you were worried if your words wouldn’t reach him. You even wrote an apology in that letter if your word hurt his feeling somehow. You remember, there were a lot of days when you lost courage to continue your love letter. But, you can’t stop in the middle because you already did it. There was a time, when you lick the post stamp like humans usually do in the film even though you don’t have saliva. And it was a very bad experience that you sue to yourself you wouldn’t do it.

The second year has a day that you didn’t even expected. While you’re busy writing love letter, suddenly your house is on fire because a stupid reason. No, it’s not because near your house there was an execution that human will be burned alive because they do bad deeds, like what happened to Celestia Ludenburg, or maybe there was a cruel person who intentionally burn your house for unlogical reasons. You forgot to turn off a candle  that you use for somewhat reason you can’t remember, then somehow it fell of and burn your house. That’s sounds stupid, but you feel like yourself is more stupid because you didn’t even realized there was a fire in your house until one of the fire hydrant in your room activated, and it wet all of the paper in your room. You panicked because there are a few electric sockets that the fire hydrant maybe hit it with the water. At the end of the day, you  with the help of fire hydrant and some firefighter finally extinguish the fire.

The third year, you decide to publish those poems you made on a blog. You hope, maybe that boy will visit your house because he is jealous of the person you mentioned on your poems then confess his love for you directly. No, actually a scenario when he shows his face on your house to mock you because a robot like you can fall in love and the fact you finally reach puberty like human usually do, or maybe he doesn’t even come to your house and tease you via your blog or something like that is enough with you. In reality he didn’t. He didn’t come to your house or mock you on your blog. Instead, your blog followers reach the limit and you can’t publish your poems anymore in your blog. At the end of the year, you choose to believe that boy doesn’t even know you made a blog so didn’t do anything about it.

At the fourth year, you work at a magazine company. You must collect money to buy paper to write your love letter. You got accepted easily, and your first job is to write social issues which happened lately. At the first, you disagree because you just a robot, and robot can’t understand human feeling in those issues you should write. But, you didn’t want to dissapointed the company with a stupid reason. You decided to write love letter compilation instead of those social issues you’d never understand. Maybe that boy can finally noticed you.. or else you thought. The next day after you write that love letter compilation, you fired from that company.

These letter you’ve been write because of your love that you’ve been sending it for 4 years straight and you got no reply (yet). Despite of that, you still continue this in years later.

The fifth year, you became a very popular. It all happened because of your blog who reached followers limit. Everyone know you as ‘love letter robot’. You feel happy because that means your words can reach human’s heart, especially 20 years old women to 34 years old. They’re also human who didn’t even bothered by your status as a robot and not human. You’re suprised about that fact yet you aren’t dissapointed. You spend this year with various events to bonding with your followers, such as handshake, giving out your autograph, and stuff like that. Your fans look like a creature who has never been fall in love before, so you see them as unexperienced pansies. 

The sixth year is the worst of all. You’ve already passed 2000 letters, but your body was ruined at the same time. This proves ‘human emotions can control robot as they like’ and that’s make you very sad. Is it because you’re just a junk of metalic pieces, who can’t be called a living things at the first place? Or is this just a prove you’re so pathetic, you can’t even handle human emotion? Fortunately, there was a mechanic who can fix you, even though you need a really long time to recover and there is still a chance that this would happen again. To prevent it from happening, you installed a program. That program will erase all of your memories when you can’t control human emotions before you get restrained by it. It’s kinda painful because the program will erase anything you feel abou that boy. But you  believe in him. You believe he would give you a word as the answer of all of the love letters you send to him.

The seventh year, you finally feel the meaning of ‘healthy’ like humans do. You write all of your complaints in the love letter, about why he doesn’t reply to your letter, how you suffered in all of those years, and why couldn’t he love you back. You write it like there’s no tomorrow, yet you don’t even send the letter to him. You afraid that your words maybe somehow hurt him. You don’t want him to feel guilty because a trash like you. You decided to write a poem in your love letter, while thinking ‘what if’s’ scenario. What if that boy actually like weird stuff, like extreme ironing. You also write that boy is a compound inner space

At the eight year, everything hadn’t changed. And you started to write the love letter while imagining his condition and situation. He is a Supreme Leader, and maybe he has member and fans who are more important than you. It’s make you feel a bit sad, but then a simple thought, ‘It’s okay if he is happy’ appear in your mind. You don’t want to admit the fact that you feel envy to his organization members, because they can see that boy wherever and whenever they want. You also thinking what if he is an undefeated igo soccer champion in your country. Seems impossible, but you started to remember that boy complicated personality and no one can understand it. At the end, it’s just one of those mysteries even a robot can explained it.

It’s been 8 years since the first time you send a love letter to him. And there is still no reply.

_There is still no reply._

The ninth year, you decide to go to the place where that boy live. You will confess to him directly, without caring whatever his reaction to your action. You just want to embrace him tightly in your metal arms, not wanting to let him go from your gaze ever again. Not in yandere things though. Sometimes, you read those romance story that made by a human, when the main character finally found their soulmate or their childhood friend, or the people whom he missed so much. They said some words like ‘Finally I meet you, I will not letting you go from my gaze ever again. I love you, it’s not clear enough?’. At first, that’s sounds really creepy for you. After a long time, you finally understand their feeling.

You start walking from your house. You aren’t really popular as yourself on the fifth year, so you can go out from your house without getting stalked by some fans who really obsessed with your love letter. You want to run and meet him quickly, but you don’t want to feel human condition that’s called out of breath. Besides, it’s not a normal thing when a robot running in the town, right? It’s look like you’ve been pursued by some freak who want to control the world and make it ‘better, nicer’ than it was by take an adventage of you. Yet, there is no such thing as good, nice, at the first place.

_‘How are you today?’ ‘I miss you.’ ‘You’ve made me worried about you, you know?’ ‘You still remember me, right?’ ‘Long time no see, huh..’ ‘Don’t make me worry about you even again!’ ‘You.. really hate me to that extent.. huh.’_

_‘Hey, I love you.’_

The last thought that appeared on your mind make you feel overheated somehow. Your eyes widened, as if all of your memories about that boy won’t stop appearing at your mind. It’s not a completely ‘good’ memories, but that doesn’t stopping you for loving him. Your cheeks redden, as if your heartbeat is faster than it ever be and that’s make the blood that been pumped is uncountable, even though you don’t have a heart to begin with. You feel like this even though you’re just a robot and nothing more than that. _Just a robot_.

At this moment, you realize you reach the place where he is. Ok, just think straight and you can do it, you said to yourself. Jokes on you, your love for him is the prove that you’re not even straight at the first place. Well, actually robot doesn’t has gender, but your voice, appearance is like a human boy. And human treat you as a boy, so you’re get used to it. And with the person you love, you slowly forgot your identity as robot and feel like a human.

Okay, back to the point. Silence won’t getting you to nowhere. And you’re already at the in front of his house. Not exactly a house, but an orphan. That boy live here, you know that because you ‘accidentaly’ saw his biography in the teacher room when you still in highschool. After you trust yourself that it’ll be fine, you slowly spin the doorknop with tremble hand.

Suddenly, you feel your body is getting overheat like what happened in the sixth year. No, no. This shouldn’t happen. Not when you will confess you feelings to him directly. No, you should do this before you installed the program that will prevent you from the accident that happened in the sixt year. Why bad things always happened to you? Is the universe really hate you to that extent? Or, is this the consequence of the ‘love’ you shouldn’t feel? Or, all of this is that boy fault because he made a metal and wires trash like you feel this way? When you get drowned or those unexplainable questions, you lost consciousness.

...

.....

It is pitch dark.

You can’t see anything.

You’re trying to see anything around you. But it was useless. Even a robot like you can’t use one your component to help you understand the current situation.

Wait a minute, robot? Are you really a robot? You look at your own body, that’s composed of metal and wires, just like robot in general. But, are you really a robot? Not a human who is somehow got trapped in robot body? Is that true?

Maybe you will know the truth from your name. But, what is it again? What is your name? Who are you? If you aren’t wrong, it has a relation with hope, right? But there is no one there to tell you the the truth. Maybe you’re a villain who is hated by people, and that’s why no one is here. Suddenly, you see a black-haired boy walking to you. From your point of view, his purple eyes shine even in this pitch black world or maybe it is only an illusion.

“Yo, do you remember me?” ask that boy with cheerful voice. Before you try to answer his question, he embrace you in his arms tightly. It’s warm. You never feel this kind of warmness before. You don’t want the warmness you receive from him go away, and you start to neglect the fact you don’t even know him. You feel like you finally found the person you’ve been searching for years, so you don’t want him to go from your sight ever again even though you don’t even know who is the person you’ve been searching. Wait, did you already thought about this before? And you starting to remember it, slowly.

“Ouma.. Kokichi....” you uttered slowly. Then you realize, that boy is gone. More like he doesn’t even existed from the beginning. The darkness around you slowly change into shapes and a lot of different color.  After a few seconds, the darkness finally disappear and you see a room. The room it’s filled be wires, and some mechanic things. And, there are uncountable pile of letter in the room. Ah, this is your room. Because you can remember whose room is this, maybe you finally can remember your name! ..Name? What is that? Why should a mechanical trash like you can have a name like human do? Maybe you have one, but what? Ouma Kokichi, like you uttered before? No, not that one. It is your most beloved person since 9 years ago. Wait, why can you remember him before you can remember yourself? ..It’s fucking irony. You don’t even remember yourself, yet you remember the person who didn’t even reply to your love letter you wrote since 9 years ago. Maybe you love him into that extent, and more than you love yourself.

The tenth year, the eleventh year. You still can’t remember your memories. You searched all of the data that’s avaible in the place you’re living in, but it was useless. The only hint you can conclude is the fact that you loved that boy. No, you can’t use the second verb of ‘love’ because you still love him, until now. You still send him a love letter, though not as often as before. If only that boy reply your love letter that you always sends to him, maybe your memories come back and you can live ‘happily’ like you in your past.

Your name? You remembered a scene when you meet him. He called you with something like ‘Kiiboy’, or anything else. You assumed your name is Kiibo, because he called you a boy because you’re just a robot. Kiibo can be interpreted as hope, and it was irony because you’re drowning in despair now. Kiibo is a name which is given be the person who created you, not who you are. You don’t want to admit that statement, but it was the truth. You want to apologize to the person who created you because you can’t be what he want you to be, but you forgot about him, or maybe that person is gone and didn’t exist in the world you’re living in. You also don’t want to hurt that person with a simple truth, ‘I lost all of my memories. I forgot you’, right?

The twelfth year, and the thirteenth year. You still send your love letters to him. When you realized, you can’t do anything else without the memories you lost 4 years ago. With yourself right now, all the things you can do is write a love letter to that boy. It’s the only thing you have. You don’t remember anything else but your feelings of that boy. From another perspective, it’s sounds romantic. Most of people in this world want you as their soulmate because of your loyalty. Yet, they don’t even know that feelings hurt you until that extent when you prefer someone to crush you until you gone from the universe which hate you instead of this.

Maybe you’re fall on that boy named Ouma Kokichi trap. He will come when you really feel hopeless about the world you can’t even understand. Because the hero usually come when the other character fell hopeless, right? But, when? In the moment you lost your memories, you start to feel hopeless? Or maybe, that boy isn’t a hero, but a villain? Or it was you, who supposed to be the hero that will help that boy? That kind of possibilities can’t be proved, yet it’s still possible. You don’t want to stay quiet when he feel hopeless, and at least, you want to make him doesn’t feel hopeless like you do.

The fourteenth year. It’s so hard to deal with all of the things that happen in this year. You heard the post officer who always deliver you letter start to complain because you kinda annoy them because you always send meaningless letter who never got a reply. He said, all of it just a lie because you just want to gain the others attention at you. In reality, his statement is so wrong and completly different from what happened.

You finally realize, you don’t need to remember all of the memories you lost. You only need a word from that boy whom you loved. You just want him in your side even though it’s only a while. You want to hear that boy voice, even though he’s asking stupid questions like “Do robots have dick?”. You wouldn’t be a hopeless creature if he do one of those things you need from him.

You believed, everything will be okay in tomorrow. That boy will reply to your love letter tomorrow. He will said a word and tease you like he always do in tomorrow. He will help you from despair you experienced since years ago tomorrow. But, that ‘tomorrow’ never come.

The fifteenth year. After those years, you reached conclusion to go out from your house. But, the thing you can see are building debris, all of the trees and flower who started to rot and there is no single living creature in the outside world. Even the sky isn’t that blue anymore. You search the postman who complained because he must send all of your love letter for years, but he isn’t there. You search your fans who obsessed by all of love letters you made, but there is no one. All of the thing you used to know is gone. It’s seems like the world is ending and been destroyed for years and you’re the only creature in this world.

 _“_ _It's fine, cuz this is all fiction. Maybe it's a bit forced...but that's fiction for you, right?_ _”_

That voice starts appear in your mind. This all fiction... at least, that is what you want to believe about outside world you’ve seen.

But, wait a minute. Where is that boy? Is he just a fiction and never real at the first place like the scenery you’ve seen? You started run to the place that supposed to be the place that boy is living in, like the address in your letter. But there is no such place like that. And, there is no evidence that building he living in is exist at the first place. It’s seems like everything just a fiction.

Wait a minute. Back to the fiction statement. What if it’s actually reversed situation? What if all the things that happened to you just a fiction? What if that boy isn’t real at the first place and just your dellusion? What if the outside world you’ve seen is the reality? No, this shouldn’t be happened. That might be the truth, but you couldn’t accept it no matter what. But, you don’t have an evidence to prove that statement wrong.

After walked for a long time, you decided to come back to home. You realized, all of the love letter you’ve been wrote for 15 years straight is piling in front of your house. It wasn’t delivered at the first place. Maybe the world is actually ending since the ninth year. But, why the amount of love letter in front of your house isn’t as much as you actually write? In the sixth year, the amount of the love letter you’ve send is 2000, right? You started to explore your house. It’s kinda normal for a robot like you. There are so many wires and mechanic stuff in your house. When you started to feel nothing ‘that bad’ happened, you find your backyard, which is not like the usual backyard. Usually, you can used backyard as garden, or maybe filled the backyard with the things like see saw, slide, et cetera to play it with your friends and your family. But yours is not. Your house backyard is a... graveyard.

..Wait. Why is your backyard a graveyard? How did it begin? Since when? ..who is buried in your backyard? Are you actually live in a grave, or there is still anything who more reasonable and logical than that?

Your eyes widen when you read one of the tombstone in your back yard.

**_Ouma Kokichi. Cause of death: (Got pressed by hydraulic press)_ **

....

.......

..Fucking hilarious universe.

When you try to confess all of your feelings and make him love you back like you always do, he is gone. It’s so irony, until you want to laughed at that. But, of course you can’t. Ability to laughed at irony things isn’t given to you at the first place. But, what should you feel in this time? You’re just a robot. Robot that can be diagnosed of lovesickness. Robot who shouldn’t able to feel human emotion. Nothing more than that. _Nothing more_.

Near of his tombstone, there is a letter. Without thinking anymore, you immediately take the letter and read it.

_To: Kiibo_

_From: Ouma Kokichi._

_How are you, Kiiboy? If you read this letter, that’s mean I already died. Because you read this letter, that means you’re still alive, right? I will congratulate you because you won the killing game and go to the outside world. But, maybe you don’t remember me because the person who won the killing game will lost all of his memories, then put in a simulation where the world is normal, nothing changes and everything is okay._

_Okay, I’ll tell you from the start. We are trapped in a game when we supposed to kill each other without any else know the fact we kill that person. Until I wrote this letter, 4 cases happened before. The fifth case, I intend to make a case that even the mastermind can’t solve. But you stopped me. Not with boring motivation word like it always happened before, but you killed me._

_Don’t worry, you don’t have to blame yourself for killed me. It was my mistake on my plan that make you want to kill me. You want to end this killing game by kill the mastermind. That’s normal, but when you’re thinking that, I proclaimed myself as the mastermind to make the mastermind trapped on my plan. I only realized you want to kill me like one minute ago, so I decide to write this in hurry._

_I admit it was strange. Usually, when the person know someone will kill them, they will try to defend theirself or tell that to the others people. But, I just a liar and someone wouldn’t believe me if I tell them your plan. And, my closest person is you. Finally, I decided to take advantage of you, then make a unsolvable case and make all of the evidence of my death leads all of the survivors to the real mastermind. You’ll kill me with the same way in my plan, so all of the students can be the suspect. You’re not the masterminda, so you will survive from this killing game and graduate, even though the remained students included the mastermind will be executed._

_I’m sorry, if I make you remember the things you supposed to forgot and even though you try to forget it. The outside world is destroyed by despair, the end of the world is near, all of the living creature is gone forever, and the only thing that’s still alive just robot who will get destroyed later. Yet, I don’t want you to get destroyed. You had killed me. I also don’t want to die. Even so, I still love you. It’s not a lie. I don’t get any benefit from lying when I’m going to die, right?_

_Human emotion called ‘love’ will not go away that easily. I know, you just a robot and can’t feel human emotion and maybe can’t return my feelings for you. But, it doesn’t stop me from keep loving you, Kiibo. I don’t even believe myself if you would read this letter, because it (maybe) will get destroyed when you finally ‘graduated’. I just want you to know about my feelings to you. Even though you’ve killed me, I love you._

After reading that letter, you slowly remember what happened. You are in a simulation, in which universe you send love letter to him for 9 years, and the simulation ended when you open the door of the building he should be living there. Thereafter, you forgot all of your memories excluded that boy you’ve love ad keep send him a love letter even though he didn’t reply to your letter. You feel like you drowned in despair and want him to save you. In reality, you’re the one who **_killed him_**.

You remember, the moment when you graduate with safe and sound condition. All of your friends who get killed in the game got buried in your backyard. Just today, you searched that boy you love in the place he should be living on when actually, that boy is buried in your backyard. This kind of irony usually make people want to cry, so you should be crying right now.

Jokes on you. ‘Crying’ is an impossible to do for a robot like you. Robit doen’t have tears like humans or maybe every living creature do, because robot just a chip who designed to help human in their daily life. Nothing more than that. _Nothing more_.

Yet, for another reason, you felt your cheeks is wet even though it’s not even raining. There is no water falling from your rooftop, even though it was rained last night. And then you realize the fact you are crying. No, _you’re actually crying_ and there is nothing you can do to stop your tears coming out from your eyes. You start to sobbing mesly, because you can’t control the tears to come out normally. You endure the pain so you don’t shriek in tears and become embrassed. Please don’t tell a someone like you is crying, is what you want to think. But, for who? The only one who is still alive in this twisted world is you, right? Why would you be embrassed when no one is watching you? At the end, you bawled the apologize word while sobbing messly like the world is going to end tomorrow.

***

“Good morning. It’s me. I hope you don’t get bored because almost every day I comes to here.”

“Here, I brought you another love letter.”

“I hope it’s not really cheesy. You can mock me all you want because I  just a mere robot even though the one who made a mere robot fall in love is you.”

“Today, I bring a flower to. It’s a heliotrope. I know, it already rot, but you like the color purple right? Maybe, it will help my feelings to reach you.. somehow. I'll say it to you again today, so please hear me. I hope I can reach your heart with this.”

“..Ouma Kokichi. I love you (too).”

**Author's Note:**

> Igo soccer is a fanmade sport by Arawi Keiichi (the creator of Nichijou) when they combine igo (Japanese chess) and soccer. No, this sport is not even real and only played in an anime called Nichijou. You can search it on youtube.
> 
> I kinda change about the killing game to adjust it to this story. Ask me all you want if you don't understand this fic!


End file.
